


What is love

by yoru_n59823



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 主福華，少許麥雷，這篇寫得稍趕了點，原先只是個一兩千字的小短篇，我果然想太多(抹臉第一次嘗試寫福華主場，希望沒有太崩XD
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	What is love

**Author's Note:**

> 主福華，少許麥雷，這篇寫得稍趕了點，原先只是個一兩千字的小短篇，我果然想太多(抹臉  
> 第一次嘗試寫福華主場，希望沒有太崩XD

Mycroft走在蒼白乾淨的走道上，不多時就抵達目的地。  
他輕輕推開門，悅耳活潑的琴音散播在空氣中，歡愉的氣氛跟此地格格不入。  
Sherlock面對著病床，玻璃似的淺綠眼珠半閉，似乎沒有發現大英政府的到來。  
直到一曲終歇，他維持著拉琴的姿勢，並未回頭。  
「Mycroft。」  
聽起來至少有六個小時未飲水，從衣著狀態可以判斷他已有兩天並未回到221B，醫院有規定探病時間，所以之前是在外面、也許是附近的街道棲身，有鑑於Sherlock常跟流浪漢打交道，這並非不可能。  
「Mrs. Hudson跟Greg都很擔心你。」  
「我很好。」Sherlock已經放下小提琴，他低頭看著躺在病床上，昏迷將近兩個禮拜的John。  
「要先吃點東西嗎？」Mycroft罕見的放軟口氣，因為他明白的，要是躺在這裡的是Greg，自己的行為肯定不比Sherly正常到哪裡去。  
Sherlock沒有回話，只是繼續看著John。

約莫兩個星期前，他們在追查一起撕票案的犯人，人是找到了，但John卻在追逐過程中被犯人的車狠狠撞上，手術過好幾次總算度過危險期，然而卻一直昏迷。  
要知道，Sherlock平時死都不願意跟自家兄長接觸，就連訊息都透過John代傳，因此當Mycroft看到Sherlock的號碼就知大事不妙。  
「Mycroft。」  
「是？」這小渾蛋又闖了什麼禍？但他很快把這念頭壓下去，因為Sherlock的聲音在發抖。  
這肯定是自家弟弟最接近金魚的瞬間，饒是大英政府這麼努力了，還是花上一段時間才把Sherlock的話語拚成完整的陳述。  
接下來就是各種兵荒馬亂，Greg還得阻止Sherlock掐死犯人，據他所述，當時的諮詢偵探簡直像發瘋似的，就連他都差點攔不住。  
在John被送進手術室後，Mycroft趕到醫院，和自家弟弟溝通未果後，二話不說直接用了鎮定劑，把人打包帶走。  
「反正你待在那裡也沒有用。」在Sherlock醒來後，搶在他又發狂之前，Mycroft直接把醫院的監視畫面調給他看。  
諮詢偵探從未覺得他哥的監視功能這麼有用，直到現在。  
「他怎麼樣了？」自己昏睡了不只一天，Sherlock瞇起眼睛，Mycroft這陰險的胖子！  
「手術結束，危險期也過了，現在就等他醒來。」  
被種種醫療器械圍繞的John看起來格外脆弱，Sherlock幾乎將鼻尖貼上螢幕，綠眼睛裡空空的毫無情緒。  
「犯人怎麼樣了？」  
「蘇格蘭場會給他應得的『處置』。」Mycroft刻意將後面兩個字的咬字加重，John在蘇格蘭場裡的人緣極佳，而且又是唯一能(稍微)阻止Sherlock出格行為的人，  
先別說他跟Greg私交甚篤一事，光這點就能讓所有人傾盡全力讓那個犯人脫三層皮，Mycroft相信蘇格蘭場會將這件事辦得很好。

之後Sherlock回到221B，在Mrs. Hudson、Lestrade和自家兄長的關照下總算沒餓死，鎮日盯著大英政府特意開給他的監視畫面。  
John一直沒有醒來。  
手術結束後的第五天，Sherlock難得主動對Mycroft開口。  
「我要見他。」  
「你沒辦法進去。」事實上他也不想讓Sherlock進去。如果John有意識的話肯定會贊同。  
「但是你可以。」Sherlock盯著他哥哥，那對眼睛宛如鑲在動物標本上的玻璃珠，漂亮卻無機質。  
「親愛的Sherly，我真是感到意外，使用特權這種事不是你最討厭的？」  
「少說那些用來應付金魚的蠢話。」Sherlock不耐煩的皺眉，「重點是你到底要不要讓我進去？」  
不要。Mycroft在心裡想著。  
幸好在演變成高聲爭吵之前他們就接到通知，說John很快就可以轉入普通的單人病房。  
要說普通但也不算普通，在Mycroft的安排下，前軍醫將會住進特殊樓層的病房，再怎麼說對方都是百年難得一見、此生大概遇不上第二個、唯一能稍稍制住自家弟弟的人，於情於理他都不希望對方有何閃失。  
Sherlock對此沒有發表意見，他每天都帶著小提琴去醫院，反正是特殊樓層而且隔音極佳，就算他想弄個交響樂團也不會引起別房的病人抗議。

「Mrs. Hudson說Sherlock昨天沒有回家。」Lestrade發出訊息，其實這個問題的答案並不困難，現在已經是探病時間，他們肯定能在John的病房裡找到Sherlock。  
重點是那個小渾蛋昨天八成在街頭露宿！  
讀完訊息的大英政府挑起眉，「會議剛結束，稍等會去醫院看看。」Greg人在蘇格蘭場了，而且肯定很忙。他指示司機掉轉方向，果然在單調安靜的病房裡找到Sherlock。

找到Sherlock了嗎？在醫院裡？－－GL  
是的，在John的病房裡，他沒事。－－MH  
Mycroft收起手機，「Sherly，你得吃點東西。」  
沉默許久的Sherlock終於說話了：「我無法判斷他什麼時候會醒來。」  
大英政府站在弟弟身邊，手底依然杵著那把黑傘，「Well, 我們都是。」  
「就算是你？」Sherlock輕輕哼氣，Mycroft則是乾脆的點頭，「對，你知道我有過這種經驗……感覺非常不好受。」  
「他如果現在醒來，就可以立刻見到我。」  
「但不是這種樣子吧，brother dear？」  
好說歹說才終於把頑固的弟弟勸回221B休息，兩人定好規則，在探病時間內Sherlock愛待多久就待多久，但探病時間結束後一定要回到221B，諮詢偵探像是討不到糖的小孩，跟Mycroft討價還價了老半天才不甘願的答應。  
跟美國政府談判都沒這麼累，他暗自嘆氣。

「我這輩子最瘋狂的事就是遇見你。」  
「喔，是嗎？」Sherlock盯著試管裡的藍色液體，「不是從軍？」  
John的嘴角抽了一下，「早就不是了。」  
他小心翼翼的將試管放回架子上，「但你還是懷念戰場。」  
這又不重要，每次話題繞到此處總是讓John感到心浮氣躁，Sherlock Holmes就是個該死的渾蛋，可以在不到一分鐘內看穿一個人的所有習慣，卻不知道地球繞著太陽轉；可以在短時間內拆穿兇手，卻連他在想什麼都不知道。  
「那都是以前的事了。」他記得John是這麼回答的，而且罕見的有點不耐。  
Sherlock追問許久都未果，直到今日還是不曉得答案。  
他不喜歡這種感覺，John在生氣卻不知道為什麼，他也不喜歡John躺在那邊，甚至不喜歡整天跑醫院又死不回家的莫名舉動，街道跟舒適的住處根本不用比較，但佔據他的思維宮殿的僅有一個名字。  
John什麼時候才可以回家，Sherlock閉上眼，任由這個疑問持續盤旋。

真是糟透了，當他被車子撞上時，前軍醫的腦海裡只有這個念頭。  
犯人還沒逮住，他就要跑遠了，但John很快就無暇顧及那個，他的意識逐漸遠去，感覺不是很陌生，再怎麼說都是上過戰場的人，要是還有力氣的話，說不定還會出言調侃Sherlock幾句，叫他別大驚小怪的。  
天還沒亮，John在一片黑暗中睜開眼睛。  
全身都不能動彈，可見不是只昏迷了一點點時間而已，他很想知道現在到底幾月幾日，卻連轉動頭部都有困難，不過曾被迷昏還差點被一把火燒成灰的前軍醫表示，這個車禍已經稱得上輕微了，雖然傷勢較重，他至少知道發生了什麼事。  
話說犯人究竟抓住了沒？也不知Sherlock最近怎麼樣了，肯定有人得分時間照顧那個大齡兒童，有鑑於此人的交際能力，可行的選擇也沒幾個，可憐的Mrs. Hudson肯定天天都被鋸木頭聲騷擾，光想到那個畫面John就覺得頭大。  
他難以控制的想起自家麻煩的室友兼暗戀對象，Sherlock曾來過醫院探病嗎？這段時間自己是否錯過什麼精采絕倫的推理？部落格也好久沒更新了，真想看看媒體又寫了什麼報導，雖然Sherlock總是嗤之以鼻，但他認為那很有趣，除了不實的中傷指控以外。  
John毫無睡意，只得繼續試著讓身體動起來，因車禍而首當其衝的左半邊，包含腿跟手都上了石膏，好在右手還能自由活動，他先是活動指尖，然後嘗試抬起手指。

時間沉默的流逝，窗外漸漸亮起來了。  
當推門而入的聲響出現時，John在一雙終年不變的冷靜眼睛裡看見了盛放的陽光。

□

Lestrade非常慶幸自己有跟Sherlock到醫院來，否則前軍醫身上某根(或者好幾根)骨頭可能會因為諮詢偵探的過份激動而再度斷裂。  
「你冷靜點，他還是個病人！」過份開心的諮詢偵探開始用好幾種不同語言講話，而且毫無順序邏輯可言，假若Mycroft在這，肯定也無法解讀Sherlock在講什麼鬼東西。  
由於John的傷勢不輕，因此又住院一段時間，至於醫藥費的帳單……全被Sherlock拿走了，他直到出院都沒能弄清楚上面有多少金額。  
就連向來跟他站在同一陣線的Greg都含糊其詞，叫他不用煩惱錢的問題，再怎麼說他都是個有獨立經濟能力的人！  
他出院後三番兩次向Sherlock追問醫藥費的問題，但諮詢偵探從原先的閃爍其詞，到後來越來越不高興，而且不是不耐煩，比較像平常在鬧彆扭的樣子。  
這到底是怎麼回事，他大惑不解。  
「親愛的，也許他只是不希望你煩惱太多而已。」在諮詢偵探繃著臉走進臥室後，Mrs.Hudson端了杯茶給John。  
「但那是一大筆錢，我不能這樣欠著。」  
「我明白。」Mrs.Hudson安撫的拍拍John的手背，「但對於我們的大偵探來講，最重要的是你還活著，這樣就好了，你都不知道他當初急成什麼樣子。」  
聽完Mrs.Hudson的話，John都覺得他根本不認識Sherlock Holmes，那簡直太匪夷所思了，目中無人的諮詢偵探向來難以理解，但為了什麼人而如此失態，真的是頭一次聽說。  
「他在意你，比他想像中的還要更在意。」Mrs.Hudson對他眨眨眼，「之後好好跟他談談吧。」  
這種事情真有可能嗎？John冷靜下來後反而感到茫然，Sherlock那個眼裡只有案件跟謎題的討厭鬼，為了他差點掐死犯人，還整天到醫院拉小提琴，甚至為此不肯回家？  
不知道Sherlock睡了沒，John決定暫時不要講醫藥費的事，但他還是很想弄清楚，為何對方在鬧彆扭？  
「John。」正當他還在搜索枯腸的時候，諮詢偵探的聲音就從背後傳來，而且距離相當近，要不是他的斷腿還沒復元，早就被嚇得跳起來了。  
「什麼事？」  
「我不管你打算花多少時間還醫藥費，那不重要。」  
呃，結果是諮詢偵探自己開口了，John滿臉問號，小心翼翼的問道：「所以？」  
「所以你不准搬出221B。」Sherlock這話說得咬牙切齒，前軍醫的迷惑表情在他看來顯得欲蓋彌彰，只見他抓起放在沙發上的報紙，一張張扔的到處都是，「你一直詢問醫藥費是在準備償債計畫，考量到你的薪水扣掉房租再扣掉醫藥費就會很吃力了，所以搬出這裡會是首要選擇，接下來應該會先去找離診所近一點的便宜住處，至於每個月的還款要嘛透過Lestrade不然就是我哥，也有可能透過Mrs.Hudson轉交，就說了根本不用在乎那筆錢反正又不是－－」  
「停！給我停一下！」」John得放大音量才能阻止Sherlock越來越離奇的發言，隨著諮詢偵探暫停下來的動作，一片緩緩掉到John頭上的報紙顯得格外趣味。  
這真的很不好笑，John把報紙甩到地上，很認真的問說：「我有說我要搬走嗎？」  
Sherlock還在嘴硬，「根據我的演繹－－」  
「I never say that.」好脾氣的前軍醫這下真的忍不住翻白眼了，「聽著，我沒有要搬走，錢的事情可以慢慢談，但我真的不知道你在鬧什麼彆扭。」  
「我們得談清楚。」Sherlock的口吻忽轉嚴肅，他平視著John的眼睛，「如果可以的話，我會希望你一直住在這裡。」  
話題怎麼跳到這裡了？John還來不及消化，就聽到Sherlock連珠炮的發言，「我得承認……這陣子我過得很糟，有正常吃飯也有睡覺，但想到你躺在醫院就很不舒服，幾乎什麼事都不在乎只想看你醒來了沒，明明有很高分的案子卻沒興趣處理，明明家裡很舒服卻寧可在街上等醫院開放探病，甚至不覺得胖子的來訪很煩人，以前根本不是這樣……一切都太荒謬了！」  
John看著Sherlock難得焦躁的樣子，看著他的嘴還在一張一合，自己卻沒有完全聽進去，只有一個呼之欲出的答案佔據他的思緒。

「我不喜歡這種感覺。」Sherlock終於一口氣講完，他伸手扒梳著黑色捲髮，「不知道為什麼會這樣，但是－－」  
「I love you, Sherlock.」John的聲音不大，卻讓整個221B陷入死寂，連空氣跟飄散的塵埃都為之凍結，諮詢偵探幾乎連眨眼跟呼吸都要忘記，他看著軍醫坦然的表情，半晌後才擠出一句：「WHAT？」  
「你聽見了。」要說不緊張是騙人的，John的目光飄移，「好吧，我知道這樣太突然了，但是、總之，你應該也……沒事，我只是想說我不會搬走。」  
Sherlock又再度蹲下來，繼續和John平視，但這次前軍醫卻不肯看他。  
「You said you love me？Seriously？」  
這句問話惹惱了主動告白的John，當他想用眼神譴責這個老是搞不清楚狀況的室友時，卻又遲疑了，因為諮詢偵探眼底的情緒相當真實，一如他在面對謎題時會有的樣子。  
算了，誰教他自己要喜歡這個人，「Yes.」  
John仔細觀察Sherlock的表情，暗暗推斷他應該在思維宮殿裡漫遊，或許是在推敲自己的動機？真是受夠這個推理狂了。  
「……我認為這不衝突。」  
「什麼？」  
「你說你愛我，這跟我不希望你搬走的事，看來並不衝突。」Sherlock清清喉嚨，「我不知道金魚們都怎麼應付這個狀況，但如果是你的話，我覺得可以。」  
這到底是告白成功還是失敗？John眨眨眼睛，「所以……現在是……Shall we kiss？」才剛講完他就巴不得咬掉自己的舌頭。  
但更讓他驚嚇的狀況出現了，Sherlock居然真的湊上來，他的嘴唇是乾燥的、有點冰涼的、還帶著薄荷的氣味。  
「你剛刷過牙？」  
「不錯的觀察力，John。」Sherlock的聲音帶點笑意，「需要我扶你進房間嗎？」  
這個小渾蛋會主動幫忙可是千載難逢，John自然毫不客氣的答應了。

□

「你跟他把話說開了？」John暗戀Sherlock這事太過明顯，除去諮詢偵探本人以外幾乎人人皆知，Lestrade看著意氣風發的偵探，忍不住把John拉到一旁詢問。  
這種得意的樣子太眼熟了，不愧是Holmes家的。  
「是說了，但他只說『沒有衝突』。」  
把詳情跟Lestrade講完後，探長滿臉難以置信，「這樣算是告白成功？」  
John笑了出來，「那只是他不懂。」明明已經遇見，卻不曉得如何稱呼。  
Sherlock又用機關槍般的語速把案件解決，然後走到探長旁邊，用眼神示意他們該離開了。  
John如今還撐著拐杖，Lestrade看著諮詢偵探小心翼翼的動作，認為前軍醫說的話很有道理，Mycroft應該是不用擔心了。  
John坐進計程車裡，努力移動身體，調整出一個比較舒服的姿勢，然後他聽見Sherlock的聲音。  
「海鮮炒飯？」  
「……對。」不管過了多久，John還是很想問「他怎麼會知道」，而Sherlock則是若無其事的跟司機說道：「麻煩下個街口暫停一下。」  
John默默把問句吞下去，他本來是打算回221B再打電話叫外送的。  
最後車子停在目的地，Sherlock先下車，然後對John伸出手，淺綠色的眼睛完全不似Greg形容的隆冬，此時看來特別明亮活潑。

他們一起走進221B的大門。  
就先這樣吧，John心想。

現在還不能聽到偵探對他說I love you, too，但相信總有一日，Sherlock會知道的。  
會明白他也喜歡他，而且已經很久很久。

The End


End file.
